


Italian Wedding Soup

by luveyes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Infirmary stuff, M/M, Nico's first kiss, Sick Will, unhygienic kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveyes/pseuds/luveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not often that children of Apollo get sick, but let me tell you when they do they’re pitiful. <br/>Will Solace was missing from breakfast, morning activities, absent at lunch and by 3:00 sword practice, Nico had begun to worry. Ditching his date with over-sized Greek armor Nico jogged down to the infirmary. He subconsciously checked his hair in the window of the big house, like he always does, not for anyone of course just because he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian Wedding Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fic in this fandom, and with this ship, its been sitting in my drafts since forever, enjoy!

     It’s not often that children of Apollo get sick, but let me tell you when they do they’re pitiful.

     Will Solace was missing from breakfast, morning activities, absent at lunch and by 3:00 sword practice, Nico had begun to worry. Ditching his date with oversized Greek armor Nico jogged down to the infirmary. He subconsciously checked his hair in the window of the big house, like he always does, not for anyone of course just because he did. Giggles followed him through the door. Will must be here then.  
     "Hey Nico,” Lilly, a small healer called, it was her first year here and it seems the twelve year old had taken a liking to the older boy, the thought too bad he’s gay flitted through her mind often. Nico nodded a hello, the giggle in response was odd, maybe there was something on his face. Lilly just pointed down the hall. Following the gesture, Nico wandered down expecting to hear sunny commands of needed bandages and ointments. However, Nico was only met with sniffles and pitiful coughs from a pink curtained room. Pushing away those gods awfully colored curtains, Nico walked into the room.  
     “Will?” Can children of Apollo even _get_ sick? The golden haired boy turned and reveled it was indeed Will, but not at all. He was pale, his cheeks and nose rosy, his eyes red and swollen. Wrapped around this pitiful boy were quilts of bright colors, and his legs lay tucked under him. Nico’s cheeks flushed and bony butterflies filled the space of his uneaten lunch. Will was stripped of all his sarcastic and overbearing ways, he looked helpless; for once Nico could take care of him.  
     "Hi Nico,” Well it was actually more of “ _ha- Mecko_ ” but Nico understood. He sniffled and coughed into his blankets. Nico stifled a laugh and walked over to his sunny haired boy.  
     “You look” _cute,_ “Pitiful” he said instead.  
     “Danks” So not all of his sarcasm was gone, Will rolled his reddened eyes. “I ghave da strep, ‘nd everyting else” Will tried to move away, so Nico could sit down but his fort of blankets prevented that. Nico just leaned in and pulled Will’s covers tighter.  
     “Shouldn’t you be laying down?”  
     "Hurts ma head”  
     "Oh okay, do you need medicine or soup or something?” Nico’s voice was shaky, it was his chance to show Will he could take care of things, that he could take care of _him_ , but he doesn’t really know how. Will just smiled, painfully.  
     "Soup” Will descended into a coughing fit, and Nico sat there awkwardly patting his back, before slipping away to make some soup. On his way to the kitchen Kayla stopped him and gave him a chart with times and acronyms on it.  
     "It’s his medicine schedule, he is pretty much on every medication we have, when an Apollo kid gets sick they get everything, so he is on two types of antibiotics, he needs Motrin, Excedrin, this,” She handed him a greenish paste in a clear tupperware container. "Contanst hydration, and nasal spray, and he needs to keep warm."  
     “Am I really qualified for this?”  
     “No, but he won’t let any of us take care of him, so you’re all that’s left.”  
     “Joy.”

     The big house as well stocked with a verity of soups and sick foods. Jam, eggs, _why were there eggs in the pantry?_ There was bread, Ambrosia, and Nectar, of course. The pantry as about twice Nico’s height and walk-in, there so many options but Will had asked for soup so that’s what that damn ball of sunshine was gonna get. His eyes flitted over canned beans and fruits until finally some Campbell’s Chicken Noodle soup, beef bistro, and Italian wedding. With a smirk full of irony Nico chose, poured it in a bowl, and popped it in the microwave oven.

     “H-H-Hot!” Nico trotted down the hallway juggling the hot soup and the boiling drops that fell. The pink curtain slapped him in the face and the bowl burned his hands but this boy was going to get Will his godsforsaken soup.  
     “Mecko!” Will called from his quilts. Nico shoved the bowl at him.  
     “Here’s your dam soup.” He pulled out a spoon that he had tucked in his back pocket for the walk down here and handed it to Will.  
     “Danks” Nico scowled and laid down on the bed, propping his boots, only for them to get slapped with the end of a blanket.  
     “Hey!”  
     “Don’t put your shoes on the bed” Nico kept his feet where they were.  
     “Just eat your stupid soup, Solace.” He put an arm over his eyes to block out the fluorescents “I probably got third degree burns from carrying it down here, so enjoy it.” Immediately Nico’s arms were very close to Will’s blanket lump. Stunned, it took him a second to process what he said. “I didn’t actually get burned. I was exaggerating” Nico tried to pull his arms away but Will was still turning them over inspecting every inch, his burning hands trailed up the red marks.

     “Will, I’m fine”  
     “I know, I just wanted an excuse to touch you” Will smirked while Nico’s cheeks turned so red; he nearly changed his race to tomato. He quickly pulled his hands away, looking down to the sound of Will chuckling, which ended up in a coughing fit and a request for water.  
     “You haven’t even touched your soup,”  
     “Yes, I did you handed me the bowl didn’t you?”  
     “You haven’t even eaten your soup.”  
     “True.” Will Proceeded to slurp rather loudly on the creamy broth. Although it was rather annoying, Nico just laid back and blocked the lights once more.

     “Hey Death Cab cutie, wake up” Nico just groaned and rolled over.  
      _Right onto the floor_.  
     “Wha??!!” He shot up like a bolt. White walls and a darkened window greeted him. A blonde quilt monster leaned over the edge of the bed. _Oh_. Will, is sick right, that’s why he is in the infirmary. Oh gods, did that mean he just slept in the same bed as Will? Will probably wasn’t sleeping though, was he watching him sleep? What if he drooled? Nico covered his face with his hands, tempted to calm the skeletons fluttering in his stomach as well. Just as Nico was going to get up, Will tried to gracefully roll off the cot, but failed. The blonde landed on Nico earning a very pained yelp.  
“Ow, you’re so bony”  
“Ow!?! You’re the one who landed on me!”  
“Well _sOooOO000oo0ry_ if my coordination is a little off, I’m deathly ill remember?!”  
“Deathly ill, my ass. Get off me, Blondie.” Will simply sat up sliding into a position where he was straddling Nico, his blankets pooling around their legs. Which made Nico practically kneed him in the groin.  Unfortunately because Will was sitting on his freaking legs, that was impossible.  
     “Italian wedding soup.”  
     “What?”  
     “Why did you pick Italian wedding soup?”  
     “It was just what I grabbed.” Nico tried to sit up, but Will put a hand on his chest, pushing him back down.  
     “Oh I don’t think so” He lowered himself, his face merely inches from Nico’s. How in Hades was Will so confident? Nico was so red and hot he looked like some boiling steel.  
     “I-I-I didn’t see any o-other soup.”  
     “Weird cuz I personally went in there this morning and I know for a fact there was at least some chicken noodle.” He leaned down farther to whisper in the dark haired boy’s ear.      “Have some big plans for us, you Italian Angel?” His tone was joking but his body was too real, and Nico gulped against the pressure of that body upon his.  
     “I think you might be high on cough syrup, Will.” He said nervously.  
     “Nope, completely sober.” Will had moved so Nico could feel the other boy talking against his lips. Nico’s breath hitched, and his body moved on its own to close the distance between their lips. He could feel Will smiling as he kissed him, the older boy slowly taking control of the kiss. He took his arm off of Nico’s chest and tangled his fingers into his dark hair. Will pressed his lips firmly into Nico’s, teaching him almost. It suddenly hit Nico that this was his first kiss. Oh Gods what if he was a bad kisser? Will hadn’t pulled away so that was good. Will suddenly pulled at Nico’s bottom lip with his teeth, which made Nico moan. A very sexual sound that Nico did not believe he was capable of making. Will did it again, hoping to receive the same needy reaction, and he succeeded once more. Nico’s body surprised him again when he hooked his arms around Wills neck, one tangling in his hair, the other scrunching the orange t-shirt he wore.  
     “Nico!!! Will needed his meds like an hour ago!” Someone called, which made Nico jump and pull away but Will just followed him. “You are a terrible nurse!” The voice of Kayla was growing closer with each accusation. “Get your ass up here and medicate him!”  
     “ _Will_!” Nico wispered hoarsly.   
     “ _Yes_?” He grinned slyly and pulled away just enough for Nico to see around him.  
     “You were trusted with his care and you just let him get off like this!” She pulled aside the curtain to see the rather embarrassing position they were in. Kayla almost dropped the bottle of pills in her hand, and Nico wanted to fade away.  
     “Will!” Kayla walked closer to them, and Nico actually did start to disappear. “Shoving your tongue down someone’s throat isn’t going to help you get better, and what if he gets sick? How would you-“ And Nico was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, If you want to check out my tumblr, my fandom blog is http://luveyes.tumblr.com/   
> And my personal is http://illegallullaby.tumblr.com/.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
